dairy of a futur wife
by izza-x23
Summary: tyson And hilary goin to get marry but thing got stange Tyson dark side
1. Chapter 1

This history this unrolls after last the tournaments

The characters do not belong to me

Dairy of a future wife

Day 1

The tournaments hardly end and everyone when they own way. They had obtained what they thus wanted it. So didn't have anything to hold them in Japan.

At the end of the tournament, Mons. D had announced that the players who had taken part in the tournament had accumulated enough victory to become professional. Becoming a professional player means that everyone play of himself, one against one… no more team. Thus everyone had left, of course one they all were promised to be called and of remained in contact even if we knew that it's never arrives.

Max went to live with the state, Ray ask Mariah in marriage and it to live in this moment in China, Kenny had one employs in England very paying for a large company, Kai him has right missing as usual, the last time that I saw him was 1 years ago, on television, it gains tournaments and then disappear . Nobody knows where, I heard rumours which said which had a son and a boat, but nothing serious.

Me, I'm promised in marriage to Tyson and yes Tyson ask me 3 days ago . Who would have said that me Hilary Tachibana would finish like that. Right now my lover is prepares himself for is first tournament as a professional. I must acknowledge that after 2 sabbatical years it is rusted. He should have listened to old councils of Kai and continued involved despite everything. At present I prepare the dojo with the assistance of Tyson grand-pa. I asked all the former members of the team your old team to come at my new at home to celebrate your engagement. In two days, they will be here. I am content I hope that there will be enough place here for everyone. Tyson has just come to the bed to then lay down see you tomorrow my dear diary.

Day 2

Where beginning....Today I was putting a welcome banner. The staircase stays too short thus the old Granger proposed to do it has my place. Tyson said to us that he was leaving us because he have to go at the beyblade shop while putting its coat he said to his grandfather to not go on the staircase because he was old. Before leaving, he says to me in the ear which even if its grandpa insisted not to let him, because he would hold me reasonable, he kiss me and left by saying that he would put it for me once he will return. Old Granger is like old version of Tyson, they have same the defects same qualities. One of their greater qualities is their determination. I recall the first time when Tyson ask me to go out with him. I said not because I was in love with and another guy of your team, but he insisted until I give him answer that he wanted to hear. His grandfather is similar him so in the next five minute that Tyson was gone he hung the banner. When Tyson was of return to the house all it was unrolled as usual. We ate, we laughs, we watch scrubs, but when we went to sleep. He start shouting, he said that something could have arrived at grandfather and that he did want to lose him like he had lost his mother, that mean by the fault of a stupid person who notable of is not listened to simple orders. I answered that his mother dead did not sense in the history, because she had died in an car accident and that he was stupid to think that way so he took my arm violently and slap while saying: ''You not allowed to speak like that'''. He said of another thing but I did not hear, I was in shocks, how could he. I believe that he understood what just happened because it stopped speaking. He says to me that he was sorry but I didn't care, I just want to escape. I was right in front of the door when he took to me by the hand and begged me stay. In his eyes, I saw that it was saying the true. He gently took the bag of my hands and embraced my fingers. Then suddenly someone knock at the door it was Kai. He came in advance in with a surprise his son 3 years old. As it was late so we gave him a room and when back to sleep. Tomorrow is another day….

Review pls

My inspiration Harley quinn and Joker


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the character **

**Review plz**

The following day, I wake up at 5 in the morning what. A mark appeared on my face. It was small but visible. So I put a little make-up above for hiding it maybe Kai wouldn't notice a thing.

It was 9 hours of the morning when I went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Kai was there already. He prepared the breakfast for his son. I had forgotten it him… His son: super small cute the certified copy of his father, but more smiling with the brown hair. I don't know why but I think that Kai spoils him.

45 minutes later Tyson came in the kitchen. I, our ex-captain and his son were still eating. Tyson sat down deside me he ask Kai:

-So.... how is the mother?

Russian while looking at his plate known said:

-I ever told you my life and guess what I will not start now.

I turned to his son and asked him

-So what is your name?

-Me, my name it's Gou

- Gou do you know who is your mother?

He look and me with a smiling and said

- My mother it is a beautiful woman and she insane, that what my dad says about her. That why she always surrounded by people who supervise more babysitting her and that not all right now she live in a big white house!

Then Kai stand up and ask his son to come practise throwing his beyblade with him. But before leaving Kai was turned over and said to us and said:

-Don't forget true always come out of the children mouths.

Later that day Tyson ask Kai to play him a game of beyblade. I encouraged Tyson the best a can but he lost any way and very quickly. He was really bad. Gou jumped of joy and applauded while his father take a bow. I congratulated Kai and went to see my ex world champion for comforted him. He took the defeat very badly, after all he had been world champion, he had gained against Kai into final more than once but today Kai had crushed it and even his word is too weak to say how Russian had gained the game.

I then try to give Tyson an advice. I hadn't even finish when he starts to yell at me:

-Because you believe that I don't try to do my best and you are just a fan-girl so don't try to act like YOU know how to beyblade! Remember your only one fan-girl! ''.

Gou had stopped jumping. He and Kai were looking at us. (Silence)

- Gou lets go inside its cold outside said Kai.

Everyone fallow Kai except Tyson, he had to go some here. To be honest I didn't even care here he when. Before supper Tyson came back with a large bouquet of flower. That is way to told me that he is sorry.

It was 8: 30 in the evening. All food for tomorrow meeting was ready. We were all in the living room. Gou was sleeping on my leg when Kai says to me while looking at television:

- Hilary how you get this mark on your face?

Kai always had a gift for its posed good question. I answer him quickly that I made myself that when I open a closet and I wasn't watching so I hurt myself. He said ''AH'' that wanted to say in my opinion that he was not satisfied with my answer and/or he didn't care because he knew that my answer was a lie. He took his son who still on my leg sleeping on me and left to put him on his bed.

While he left Tyson started with to kiss my neck and rub my thigh while saying to me:

-so do you want me to make you a baby it will be the fun and in nine months he or she will be with us.

I answered him that I wanted to be married before to try to have my first child…

It did not even leave me time to finish my sentence that he said with an irritated voice:

-Hilary I see how you look at Kai son if you do not want to carry my child just say it

- It's not that Tyson and you know it but….

Kai had returned. That night, Kai and Tyson had drunk a lot. Tyson fall asleep in the living room. Oddly I was happy, even if he look like a 17 teen year old the day after prom, at least we will not have the occasion to finish our conversation.

**Day 4**

I was to awake by an odour I had not smell for a very long time the aroma of a cigarette. I remember time that I start smoking to impress the person that I liked on the team… it didn't work. I followed the odour who takes me to the roof. I went up by window of the living room while passing over Tyson without awaking him to see me that it was Kai with cigarette in his hand, the hair not done, shirt less. In spite of make that I love Tyson I must acknowledge, that he was very hot. I sat beside him and took a cigarette from his hand and I lit it.

- So you start again? Ask Kai me

- No, it's just that I thought of a lot thing…

- like…

I looked right in his eyes and ask him

-seriously who is the mother of you son?

-hn… the woman who was pregnant of my son works at the White House, that why she had bodyguard.

- And why you say to your son that she insane?

Kai taken large puffed out of his cigarette and says finally while looking at the ground.

- Ah... I really don't know he asked me why I did not live with his mother and it was the only answers which I thought good enough to give. Anyway she knows what I say about her and she says the same thing about me when his with her. I have him every other two week. But now it is summer break so he staying with me. Why are you looking at me like that?

-This is the longest sentence that I heard said

-You are serious you're SO weird you know that

- You didn't tell me her name

-After what you have just said to me you really think that I am going to say it to you her name.

Your conversation has over Kai jumps of the roof. He says would catch me if a jump. So I jump. Tyson was in front of the window. He didn't look happy at all. He was going to say that thing when we hooting cars stopped in front of the dojo it was the others.

The party was awful.

Max and his fiancé, Kenny, Ray, Mariah and same Hiro were there at start we had fun but when Max fiancé had good idea to go to a club. Thing got bad, Tyson begun drinking and get on every one nerve start saying thing that he would surely regretted tomorrow.

Everybody who had came with us left because Tyson irritated them all. Even me I had enough of his comments therefore I decided to leave without him. Outside it was really dark. Hard to walk with heels high when it is bark outside.

I heard steps behind me but when I turned I saw nobody. My finger was on cell phone speed dial ready to call the police.

-why do you do that to me

It was Tyson; he was in a nasty state.

- I love you but... but but.... I saw you with this Kai this morning you like him ''Hik'' right, and and his son have the same hair colours as you you're the mother. What no answer '' HIk'', He is the guy that you loved in the group right. He began to punching me.

I say to him to stop and that it wasn't true because always was like a brother to me.

-So who is he! Tell me, he yells

He was shaking me, I pressed the speed dial.

- Who is he! Who is he! "

He that sentence he repeated over and over again each time he was hitting me more and more harder. Couldn't take it anymore so I gave him the answer he wanted.

- Hiro, its Hiro

He stopped hitting me, the police arrived. He gave me a final blow on the head and ran. will I faith.

**That fict is translate tell me what to you thing about it**

**Should I continuous translate it or should I stop **

**review please**


	3. 670

**I write it by listening in a continuous loop ****battlefield**** of ****jordan****sparks****.**

**-730 days **(two years ago)

My father just beat me. I lose blood from a most everywhere on my body. Outside, it's raining however I am in the rain wondering why. Why my mother watched at him without moving the little finger? Why did I deserve it? Why me?

It has been a long time since that start. When I disappoint him with my notes, or with my language which he thinks unacceptable or with almost all the thing I do. He always says that it's because he loves me, because he wants me to be the best. Because he doesn't want me to have the same life he had. A nice and rich man will propose to me he says; and then I would be happy that my father beats me because I would be finally happy and with a lot money.

Did I believe it? A little bit. No really. Not at all.

I didn't think that I was worthy for somebody. I am not the prettiest, I am not a good cook, I'm not the thinnest... I don't have true talent. Tyson, a boy, from school says it to me several times by days. However, Im glue him, I am practically every day his home. What interests me at his house? It's his brother Hiro.

Hiro is nicer, older and more mature. Sometimes, when I go to Tyson residences, he was there. He helped me to take too high objects for me on a shelf. Without speaking he was smiled at me every time he saw me.

It was a day of summer the first time when we really talk him; I had just seen my report card of the end of the year. It was really good I got all A +, but my professor of plastic arts had written a comment.

Comment: Hilary, you are very talented I'm sure that if you give your hundred percent in class I am sure that you will be able to become next Van Gogh.

My father therefore understood by this that I did not work enough in class. Therefore, I had the worst of the punishments that I had my life. My father locked me up in the basement without eating.

At the end of the fourth day, my mother opened the door. She says to me: come with me. She took me to the garage and we went up in the auto of my father. She has driven for hours without addressing me the slightest word. I did not dare to open the radio, Her, my mother, never beat me, but she had inform more than once twice to my father my "unacceptable" activities.

It was dark when the auto stopped in front of Macdonald, I still had not eaten. My mother tells me to wait for him. I have already slobbered internally. I imagined the hot meat, the sauce, the vegetables which are in great majority a leaf of lettuce hacked in at the farthest and the edge of tomato which would soon fill my belly. The waiting for my mother to come back was making me crazy.

My mother came back with a doggy bag, I waited for her to gives something but nothing. It ate the sandwich, drunk the soda and finaly she eat the French fries one by one making sure to dipped each one into the ketchup. Meanwhile, my belly made gurgled, I followed with my eyes her mouth which chewed the food.

When she have finished, she threw the bag by the window and says to me your father my said that you of must eat nothing.

I said nothing; I knew that if I said somethings would be worse later when **him **would be there. She drive for a long time to hush my hunger I fell asleep. When the car stopped shortly, I woke up, we were in the wood. My paternal was near a tree, he looked at me fixedly. He wave to tell us we walk to join him. He says to me that I had too easy life it is why he had left me, in the middle of nowhere. He left therefore with my mother. I stayed there. Alone. Lost and discouraged from life.

I have walked for half an hour when I sit down on the ground. I had no more force. A single car passed on the road, but didn't want to take me. I devoured all that was on a small bush of wild raspberry which I had found. I decided therefore to search a place to sleep as I did not find it I slept on the land.

When I woke up, I was in a bed with a hot sheet encircling me such a delicate hug. He smelt nice of egg and smoked bacon in air. I followed the smell to see that it was a young man who cooked, I had already seen him at Tyson place it was his elder brother. It was Hiro.

- So Hilary you woke up? Do you want to eat?

I moved the head as a sign of yes. While I ate, he says nothing. In the bottom of me, I thought: What he wanted me? Why was so nice with me? Was he a psychopath? After all, we were alone in a small villa. He is going to kill me. This did not frighten me because I was not worth being lived.

He did not kill me. I was a bit disappointed.

He asked me why I was there so I told him my entire story. He listened to me from start to finish. And there he asked me if I wanted to live with him at his grandfather. I accepted immediately

The life in the dojo was marvellous; Hiro was to the university therefore he came to see me from time to time and every time with a surprise, he made me felt special. Tyson was every day there to get on my nerve, but it is because he likes me everybody knows it. For proof he pled me to go out with him and I accepted, but in the bottom of me I like and I love Hiro.

**I hope that she you liked and understood why Hilary is with ****Tyson****. **

**This were old pages of her newspaper**


	4. the wake up

That made a long time since I post. Sorry.

Days 6

24 hours after the incident

When I opened the eyes, I was in a hospital room.

The first thing that I saw was Kai sleeping on a chair with his son on his knees at the bottom of the room. On the left side, there was another chair; Tyson was on it also a sleep. The only sight of his face makes me wanna throw up. I quickly turned myself on the other of the bed, trying to keep in my belly the little of food it had. When, I noticed that I could not move the feet.

Something was on them. It was Hiro.

He had moved the head, I awaked him.

- When did you wake up princess? You gave me a big fear, you know? He said, while smiling at me.

The sound of his voice awakes the other boys. Tyson stood up a most instantaneously walk straight to me and take my hands while saying to me:

- Thank you my God, I am so mad after myself for letting you leave at the club all by yourself. But… But I was drunk; he shouted, punching the nearest wall.

(10 second later of silence)

He turned over me and look straight in too my eyes and said:

- If I find the person who did that or that I find a paparazzi taking a picture of you now in this shape or if someone says something they shouldn't say I swear you that I would make him or her paid.

- Thank you Tyson…

Tyson spoke about me when he said to «if someone says something they shouldn't say I swear you that I would make him or her paid», but at the bottom me I knew that I shouldn't listen to him. Because no matter what happen now thing would get worst in the future if I marry him.

In after supper, I left the hospital. Hiro had insisted that I continue to rest in his Villa: it was the same one that we first `'met' 'for the first time. The others member of the bladebraker had passed in the morning to see how I was doing and they left for go back to they hometown.

Therefore, in the villa there would be only me, Tyson, Hiro, Kai and his son. They had nothing to do than staying in Japan for a couple of day.

Hiro villa's; Hilary room

I felt already better, in spite of my broken wrist, my black eye, my bruises and my lips split. The drugs that the doctor had given me were really good.

In spite of that, I did not have the force to raise and face my life. I share at the window when I heard a knock.

- Can I enter?

It was Gou.

- can I read you a history? When I'm sick my father does that and it helps me feel better. So can I?

I said yes. I learned after the 30 first second that Gou could not read. After all, it was only 3 years old. Therefore, he was just describing the images. My big problem was that the book had 200 pages.

30 minutes later I couldn't take it anymore. Gou stories had any sense so I proposed him to go to eat; after all it was dinner time.

In the kitchen, the three were eating in silence. When they saw me going down the stair, they get up. Tyson welcome me by saying:

-I am glad to see you, Hilary. I love you so much.

That sentence, was the exactly same sentence that he use to said to me when he want me to calm down and after he hit or insult me, he would bring me flower and sometime chocolate and then it start again but he was hitting me more brutally.

- Tyson we must speak outside. Kai, you come too!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I have written that by listening to jumper of Third Eye Blind

But I believe that I didn't make honour too well. So go listen to it!!!

I work in a day camp so I don't have much time for me.

Next chapter: Confrontation

Tyson and Hilary+ Kai

Review please

give a note of 1-10


End file.
